The MBRS program proposed by the faculty of Long Island University has the following objectives: 1. To provide qualified undergraduate and graduate minority students currently enrolled in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, Pharmacy, and Psychology the opportunity to participate in biomedical research at Long Island University. This objective will be implemented by recruiting qualified minority graduate students and undergraduate students starting in their sophomore year through provision of scholarships, fellowships and other forms of assistance through the University, private foundation, or government grants. 2. To promote and sustain collaborative, biomedical research among faculty participants in the four departments, all MBRS investigators will be expected to present a problem-oriented seminar on their research to MBRS investigators and to students who are prospective participants. Seminar attendance is mandatory for MBRS participants in order to expose investigators and students to all of the different, ongoing biomedical research projects and to encourage interdisciplinary and collaborative biomedical research. In addition, minority biomedical researchers in the New York area will be invited to give seminars during the semester period to this same audience. The speakers will be informed about the make-up of our students and their diverse research interests so that they provide comprehensible and meaningful seminars. 3. To attract, support, and mentor very promising minority high school students toward research careers in the biomedical sciences. We plan to organize a series of activities for selected seniors from local high schools with high minority enrollment. A seminar series, science demonstrations, video presentations, and the like will be mounted to familiarize the students with techniques and methodology used in biomedical research and expose them to the career options available in the biomedical sciences. Many of these students will receive partial funding from the International Woode Foundation to participate in research with our investigators during the summer. 4. To enhance institutional research potential in the biomedical sciences by assisting in the development of the appropriate resources and environment for research activities. The research opportunities afforded our faculty are expected to provide our MBRS faculty with the experience necessary to seek additional external funding to continue their research from government, university, and private sources.